


XI. Cloudy

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 11: Cloudy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Kudos: 10
Collections: November 2020





	XI. Cloudy

Draco's lips were soft and pliant.  
Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair and deepened the kiss.  
Time froze as they poured all their emotions into the kiss.   
Draco pulled away with one last nip at Harry's lower lip.   
His heart pounding as fiery green eyes stared into cloudy grey ones.


End file.
